1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thio-substituted pentanedioic acid derivatives that inhibit N-Acetylated .alpha.-Linked Acidic Dipeptidase (NAALADase) enzyme activity, pharmaceutical compositions comprising the same, and methods of using the same to inhibit NAALADase enzyme activity, to effect neuronal activities, to inhibit angiogenesis, and to treat glutamate abnormalities, compulsive disorders and prostate diseases.
2. Description of the Prior Art